Noel Matthews
'Noel "Oh-El" Matthews '(/nəʊ-əl əʊ ɛl mæθ-ju:z/; 18 August 3066) is an Ostanian student of Communications and Multimedia, studying at the University of Maronburg, Ostenar. He is the Head of the AV club, student aide, and runs the AV lab. He also contributes to taping the vid-blog for the school newspaper AV club and helping to organize events. He has been at school for 6 years and is only recently thinking of closing in on his degree. Along with Jax, he works at the Oasis student cafe. Physical appearance A slim man (150lb) of average height (5'11") with dark brown choppy/spiky hair and striking dark blue eyes. His skin is pale and he prefers to wear hoodies and sneakers with jeans neon-punk. He wears ski hats in the cold months and likes to add bits of neon color to his wardrobe. He has a tattoo of a stylized arrow tattoo on his left inner forearm and a small tattoo of a dark pink half filled in heart behind his left ear Biography Early life Noel does not have the best relationship with his father, who is a war veteran that has lost his arm in the war and is a fervent patriot. His father brought him up at the knee with war stories meant to toughen him up, but all it did was ingrain a fear and horror of war that carried throughout his life. His father views him as a coward, and a general disappointment. He has a pretty good relationship with his mother, however she does not run the household. Still, it is mainly due to his mother that Oh-El was allowed to enroll in college instead of being sent to the military academy or sent to boot camp. Education Noel went to the local public school where he made average grades at school, scoring a bit better in maths than languages and reading. He was less outgoing and social in upper grades than he currently is in college, having taken a while to find his ground and strike a pace socially. Personal life Though formally registered as a member of the the national religion the Church of Duno, Oh-El is agnostic. He is not entirely sure there is no goddess or god, but feels that such isn't necessary to be or not be "an ass." He was brought up strictly in the religion by his father and he is well aquainted with the religion, having spent learning about it on his own. He counts his best friend as Jax. He met Jax when they were both children and next door neighbors at a party given by Jax's parents and they've grown close enough to be called "work married." Oh-El and Jax are not actually dating, nor has Oh-El ever been attracted to her. Even so, he feels close to her, in a non-specifically non-family way. He currently lives near campus, crashing her room and invading her space. Personality Oh-El has been described as a “sociable nerd”. Though he loves to go to parties and hang out with his friends and play video games, he also likes to tinker with his music equiptment like the audiophile he is and working on group collaborative projects. He has an extensive music collection, including vinyl records, that spans many genres. He also likes computers and other technological devices. He projects a trustworthy air and people tend to warm up to him, telling him things they might otherwise keep to themselves. His demeanor is affable and he uses venacular terms frequently, interspersed with geeky in-jokes and nonfluencies (he has a tendency to say uh, uhm etc). He is not an ambitious person and has only started thinking seriously on what he should do with his life after school. OH-EL is relatively well known at school as the guy to go to if you want any sort of school based publicity or to find out what is happening around the campus. Due to the fact he has been at school for so long, he's become something of his own institution, the kind of nerd that is not only tolerated but grudgingly respected. He doesn't want to leave school because of his increasingly huge pile of debt and a possible looming fear of being drafted (should the draft be instituted) or having to use the option of service to pay his huge debt. Although his fears are generally ungrounded, they are based in the fact that his father served (willingly) in the military and suffered the loss of an arm and several other war scars. He is also skeptical about the military, government, religion, and politics in general.